¿Se Fue?
by Inyi
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo juntos, Len terminó todo por una estupides, no saben que hacer. Ella por su lado, se refugia en su lugar especial, no puede ser que todo terminará así, de esa manera. ¿Se reconciliaran?. Lean y espero aunque sea un review.


Dije que haría un LEN×PILIKA, y aquí esta .-, primero que nada, gracias a los que leen mis historias y que les gustan y que me dejan reviews. SE VAN A IR AL CIELO CON TODO Y ZAPATOS. Bueno sin más entretenimientos los dejo con mi nueva creación, un poco triste pero como un clásico, tiene final feliz, como disfruto escribir ., me gusta mucho, lastima que lo hago tan mal -.- pero igual, poco a poco voy a aprender y llegaré a ser una buena escritora de fic's. Me va a quedar super cursi. Es un SONG-FIC'.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
...¿SE FUE?...  
  
Ahí estaba, el shaman más frío del mundo, o por lo menos de Japón. Sentado al lado de una de las ventanas de su departamento, el cual compartía con su novia, Pilika. Se querían mucho, estaba recordando como se conocieron. Como gracias a sus amigos la conoció en ese hotel. Recordaba el sabor de sus besos, el olor de su piel, cada fracción de su cuerpo. Era muy hermosa. Hace severas horas tuvierón una pelea, una de las serias. Nunca pensó en estar tan en desacuerdo con la peliazul. Ella le confesó que quería casarce pronto, que quería un nuevo futuro, y él, por su mismo miedo del compromiso, le dijo lo equivocada que estaba, que lo mejor era compartir el tiempo presente y no apresurarse a cosas sin sentido que a la larga terminarían. Éstas palabras por supuesto que hirieron el corazón de la ainu, pues en pocas palabras le dijo "No, no quiero casarme", esa no era su intención, de verdad que no, sino que su cerebro se dejo cegar por sus temores, pero con ella, todo eso era diferente, ya había pensado más de una vez en esa opción, en esa de comprometerse, lo que pasó fue que su reputación del chico frío se antepuso. Sí que estaba arrepentido. Inmediatamente el lugar preferido de la ainu se venía a su memoria, el parque, ahí fue su primera cita y ella le había comentado que desde entonces ese se había convertido en su lugar favorito. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero negro y se la pusó, y asímismo se apresuró a llegar. Rápidamente llego ahí pues el lugar quedaba a unas cuadras de su departamento. La localizó, estaba sentada en una banca con las manos en su cara, seguramente seguía llorando. ¿Quien no?, después de todo habían pasado juntos ya cinco largos años. Se apresuró para dirigirse al lugar en el que estaba la chica ainu. De esta manera se sentó delicadamente y comenzó a hablar.   
  
"Que palabras te puedo decir   
  
que te hagan volver   
  
tú perdida con el tiempo y yo sin tu querer  
  
tantas cosas que dijiste amor   
  
que no pude entender  
  
tú buscando un nuevo comenzar   
  
y no lo supe ver  
  
¿qué pude yo decir?   
  
que te hizo partir   
  
congelando mi corazón   
  
así no puedo seguir  
  
que diera por que éstes junto a mí, aqu"  
  
Pilika abrió los ojos como platos. En esas horas de tiempo que tuvo para pensar no se le ocurrió que el chico podía llegar a buscarla, pues se escuchaba muy seguro de lo que le había dicho con anterioridad. Ella lo amaba, demasiado. Sus pensamientos se revolvían, no podía dejarlo por eso, quizá algún día el aceptaría comprometerse con ella. Lo que más le hacía dudar era el hecho de que el chino, probablemente, se disculparía con ella y se iría, su orgullo no le permitiría hacer más. El sólo verlo ahí sentado junto a ella, sentir su respiración, escuchar su voz, le hacía recordar nuevamente en todos los buenos momentos que habían tenido. De la manera tan romantica en la que le pidió ser su novia, aunque no lo pareciera, él la quería mucho, siempre le daba un poco de pena frente a los demás, pero en la habitación era diferente, le demostraba tan y cuan podía. Se amaban, era innegable. La pausa que había hecho el shaman para encontrar las palabras correctas yacía escasa, tenía que decir algo. Su amor era tan grande que las horas que pasarón el uno alejado del otro parecían días, meses, ya estaban acostumbrados a verse siempre. Nunca tuvierón una riña como la de ese día, nunca.   
  
"Estoy ahogandome   
  
no te puedo olvidar   
  
y como un hombre busco como aguantar   
  
alucinando en el recuerdo de tu voz amor   
  
cuando me dijiste   
  
mejor me voy   
  
como me doli"  
  
Estás palabras sonarón como música para los oidos de Pilika, aún no creía lo que sus ojos veían y lo que sus oidos escuchaban. Ambos estaban conscientes de que sin importar el modo en el que transcurriera el tiempo, jamás se podrían olvidar. Compartieron tantos momentos felices, dificiles y tristes en esos cinco años, que era, básicamente, imposible hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. Len no sabía que hacer, no sabía que palabras decir, como actuar, lo que sí sabía era que un simple "Te Amo" no iba a solucionar el problema. Hizo lo que juro que nunca iba a hacer, herir a la ainu, como se arrepentía de lo hecho, si la amaba aún no entendía como pudo ser tan estúpido de haber dicho semejantes barbaridades. La única cosa que le hacía pensar en un dolor inmeso, era que si la peliazul le decía que no quería volver. No, eso no podía ser, si ella llegase a abandonarlo ese mismo día se quitaría la vida, pues una vida no equivalía nada si no era junto a ella. El ser que más ama en el mundo. Nada le llenaba más que saber qué Pilika siempre estaría con él. Sí, le había quebrado el corazón pero estaba dispuesto a reponerlo, a decir que también se quería comprometer y todo lo que hiciera falta para que ella le aceptase de nuevo. Sí aún ella no quisiese volver a su lado, no podía hacer más nada, no podría creer lo que escucharía, ese "No" sería lo peor del mundo, no obstante, tendría que entender la posición de la chica y así dejarla ir, pese a que no fuera de su voluntad.   
  
"Y puedo darte mil excusas, Pilika  
  
aunque nada va a cambiar   
  
pero si hay algo qué debo hacer   
  
ven y dimelo ya   
  
un minuto es una eternidad   
  
así es un dia sin tí   
  
y sin embargo   
  
no puedo vivir   
  
cambiando todo por ti   
  
por eso dejaré de darle mi atención   
  
a lo que anhela mi corazón   
  
porque muy dentro yo s  
  
que también tú me deseas as  
  
dime que s"  
  
La joven aún no sabía que responder, esas hermosas palabras que le estaba diciendo el chino le llenaban el alma, la hacían sentir llena. Ella volvería a su lado, sí, eso era lo que haría y quería, sólo esperaba a que él terminará su argumento. "¡Eres un idiota!, Len, no puedes pretender que esto no te importa, tienes que hacerla feliz, la deseas, la necesitas de vuelta, no la olvidaras, eres adicto a ella, a sus besos, a sus caricias, esto no puede acabar, no así, ¡tienes que hacerla volver!, no quieres que esto vuelva a pasar"- pensaba en sus respiros, pronto lloraría, sí, lloraría. "Desde el día en que lo conocí, todo cambió, todo lo que pasamos, él lo sabe, sabe que lo amo, no merece que lo haga sufrir, esta haciendo lo que puede por hacerme feliz"- decía en sus interiores la ainu, de verdad que le conmovía verlo pidiendole que regresará, que la amaba. "¿Cuanto más esperarás Tao?, ¿cuanto más para decirle que vuelva junto a ti?"- hablaba la voz interna, sin embargo, todo terminaría, lo que tenía planeado a decirle en unos segundos acabaría, después de eso sólo le quedaba esperar la respuesta de Pilika. Esperaba con todas sus ansias que ella aceptará su proposición y así se comprometerían, así vivirían juntos y felices para siempre, por primera vez el chico deseaba en que esto terminará como un cuento de hadas. Siguió hablando, esta vez ya para terminar.   
  
"Yo te quiero preguntar   
  
ahora que ya no estás   
  
si algo sientes por mí   
  
no me dejes solo aqu"  
  
Está fue la última gota que los ojos del chico pudierón aguantar, tímidas lágrimas comezarón a escurrir de sus ojos sin piedad, no podía ocultar por un minuto más el dolor que le hacía ver a Pilika llorando frente a él, y aún peor, el dolor que le causaba el sólo pensar que no podrían seguir su vida juntos. él creyó que lo dicho era suficiente, y así era, la peliazul tampoco lo mantendría en suspenso, el joven ya se había disculpado, y realmente se veía muy apenado, afectado y sobre todo arrepentido. Sí, la ainu cesó sus lárgimas, estaba más que contenta, agradeció que él la hubiera ido a buscar. Lo único que hacía ese momento aún mejor, para ella, era que Tao estaba llorando, por ella, sí, muchas chicas lo frecuentaban pero ella se quedó con el premio. Comenzarón como amigos, después algo cambió, decidierón vivir juntos y eso fue lo que resultó: SU GRAN AMOR. Todo era obvio, el único que no parecía notar la alegría de la joven era él, que aún suspiraba. "¿Con que tanto quieres a alguien como yo?"- habló Pilika bromeando pues ya lo había respondido todo -"Sí, sí quiero volver contigo, Len, nada me haría tan feliz"- siguió, secando con uno de sus dedos una de las cortas lágrimas de su novio. -"Te amo... no he hecho nada más que decirtelo, no te equivoques, no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero ya lo sabes, no quiero hacer mi vida con nadie más que no seas tú, eres mi primer pensamiento en las mañanas y en las noches, eres el amor que vino sin avisar y estoy muy feliz por ello, te necesito y quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero y amo y que nadie más me podría hacer sentir de la manera en la que tú lo haces"- dicho esto se acerco más. Lo querían, querían eso desde hace mucho, se adoraban, ahora era más oficial, pronto se compremeterían para una vida juntos. Sí, ambos yacían inmensamente feliz, se dierón un largo beso y una vez más ese parque era testigo de su intenso e infinito amor. -"No sé por donde comenzar... pero quiero que sepas que donde quiera que vayas, dime, porque iré sin dudar, encontré el amor y no pelearé... No quiero separarme de tí ni un segundo más"- fue lo que se escucho de la peliazul que se acomodo para quedar recostada en el fuerte pecho del chino. -"Pilika tú sabes algo que tengo que saber yo... lo que quieras que te muestre, dimelo, yo lo har"- dijo el joven en modo de respuesta. Ambos cerrarón los ojos y en un segundo los abrierón para dejar todo en un tierno beso. Estaba provado, no había sentimiento más bonito que el amor. Viendo el cielo estrellado se tomarón de las manos.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
TTTT no sé si me van a dar review, pero igual, estoy sumamente feliz por lo que hice, me encanta en la manera que me salió, simple pero creíble, un poco fuera de lo común en cuanto a los protagonistas, y espero que reciba aunque sea un review... gracias a Justin que ha sido mi más grande inspiración, que me ha enseñado tanto XD. Con el tiempo que tienen mandeme un review, no sean malas, no se tardan ni dos minutos. Si quieres que haga otro, avisenme. 


End file.
